elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cidhna Mine
Description Cidhna Mine is a prison in Markarth. It is run by the Silver-Blood Family who use prisoners to mine silver ore inside. It is also home to Madanach, the King in Rags, leader of the Forsworn Rebellion. It is commonly referred to as the most secure prison in Skyrim. Contrary to popular belief, it is possible to escape Cidhna Mine using a glitch. If you push the cart found near Duach into the corner of the wall that leads to the dead end, you can fall through the map and land on the other side of the door you originally enter with. You can outrun the guards, or you can kill them with magic through the side of the door. Once you leave the mine the Markarth Guards will not be hostile. There is a quest that takes place in Cidhna Mine after you search for clues about Forsworn Attacks. Interactions Margret, an undercover operative of the Imperial Legion, was sent to Markarth by General Tullius to retrieve the deed to the mine. The Legion feared the Forsworn and the Silver-Bloods were Stormcloak sympathizers, who wanted to exploit the violent criminals imprisoned in the mine and use them against the Empire. While investigating the Forsworn Conspiracy at the bequest of Eltrys, the Dragonborn is either imprisoned here; framed for murdering several notable members of the Silver-Blood family; or infiltrates the mine intentionally, hoping to meet Madanach and disable Forsworn influence over Markarth. If the player returns to Markarth after they have completed the quests that occur at Cidhna Mine and have a bounty, choosing the 'go to jail' option will transport them to Cidhna Mine. To leave the mine, the player may simply choose to activate one of the ore veins using a Pickaxe, triggering an option to serve jail time. Combat Finding a shiv, wielding a pickaxe, or using spell to attack any of the inhabitants of the mine provokes everyone nearby to relentlessly strike-back at the Dragonborn. Sneaking or Invisibility effects allow picking off the inhabitants easier as the Dragonborn's lack of armor, accessories, and strong weapons leaves him or her vulnerable to multiple attacks. Another alternative is if the Dragonborn is a werewolf then it is very easy for him/her to take out everyone in the mine. Notable loot *Proper Lock Design skill book - In the normally accessible part of the mine. *Silver Ore Vein (5) *Three Shivs, unique daggers. Notable inhabitants *Madanach *Urzoga gra-Shugruz *Borkul the Beast *Uraccen *Grisvar the Unlucky *Braig *Odvan *Duach Quests *The Forsworn Conspiracy *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine Trivia *It is possible to escape the mine after completing the Forsworn Conspiracy mission. Usually, the body of Grisvar the Unlucky still remains, so if the player has kept Borgul's Key and Mandanch's Key, they can return through the escape route used in the above mission, plant the keys on the body and get out. :Also you can plant any equipment you want to have with you. Now return to the city, cause havoc, and be thrown into jail. You can escape with your keys and equipment. It is recommended to save though, before doing all this, just in case the body disappears with your equipment. Bugs * It is possible that when returning to the mine, after gaining access through the above quests, the ore veins become unusable. Instead, the ore veins bring up the rest menu as if they are beds. * It is possible that when returning to the mine, after mining all ore veins during No One Escapes Cidhna Mine, it is impossible for the Dragonborn to serve his/her sentence, leaving the Dragonborn stuck in the mine. It is possible to escape the mine using madanach's tunnel if you kill borkul the beast and grab his key. *There have been instances of the players quest items vanishing after escaping their sentence, along with (what seems to be) every other quest item in the game, such as thieves guild quest targets, the jagged crown, and the elder scroll. The only way to reverse this is to load a previous save. Appearances * ru:Шахта Сидна Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Markarth Locations Category:Skyrim: Mines